Bypassers
by RisngWalls
Summary: So much I want to ask you, you have no time to let me do so. There is no light in my pathway, you must tell me where to go. Dark one-shot. TatsuRuki. Rated T for safe.


**Disclaimer: ** This is work of fiction. I own nothing and had no profit of this. Everything mentioned belongs to their respectful owners. Idea is mine though.

 _Summary: There comes a time, when friends part ways, when love goes away. This is how Rukia, Tatsuki, and the company cope with the inevitable._

 _Yeah, **TatsuRuki** , don't flame pls. 3_

* * *

 _"So much I want to ask you, you have no time to let me do so. There is no light in my pathway, you must tell me where to go." - Katatonia, Sulfur_

"So, are we going to see that movie tonight?" Ichigo asked, turning to his friends as they walked home together, having finished today's classes.

"Of course!" Orihime replied with her usual optimism, almost shining.

Uryu seemed uninterested in either the movie or the conversation, or in replying, as it usually was, and Chad smiled a bit, choosing not to reply either. (Let the "lovebirds" talk) On the other hand, Renji and Rukia watched them with slight disbelief. They tried, they really did, but they could not see what was so exciting about a movie. Sure, today was probably their last day together. Aizen was defeated, and now their lives are slowly returning to normal, as much as it's possible. That would, for start, mean that shinigami are going to return to the Soul Society, and humans would no longer be able to see them. Which meant, there would no longer be any more silly talks, hangouts on school's roof, shared lunches or sleepovers. There was gloom following them, hiding beneath their words. Everything was now just a matter of time.

So, you could say, everything was a facade.

Rukia felt familiar pain in her chest. And the pain was perhaps too little related to the upcoming inevitable parting of "old" friends. It was the heart, or what was left of it, if anything had left at all. It was its ghost, woven tightly by the red string which was choking it, not giving it a peace. Choking it with pain and loneliness. Binding it forever. Red string of fate was never red to begin with. Just like any other, it was white in the first place, but the only one that could ever attach to someone else, the person you belong with. Once it's done, it cannot be cut. On contrary, it cuts you. It cuts your heart and makes it bleed, thus becoming red. It's the pain that everyone feel when they find their love, their soulmate. And little do they know, the other one suffers as well.

Why was it so hard, to get over it? To speak and to confess? It hurts either way, but shouldn't the slightest chance of solution, of that "happy ending" drive you forward, make you do it? It seems she will never know. Her thoughts dissolved into black and blank, as sound of sigh rested upon her ear, just a mere second before entering her head, and staying there forever.

"Jeez, why don't you leave that subject be? You've been ironing it for entire damned day! And almost two hours before the movie, again?" Tatsuki said in a low, tired, monotone voice, earning a glare from Ichigo and frown from Orihime.

"Shut up there, Bruce*! We need to make sure everything's in place! Besides, didn't you say you're not going? Don't bother about it then! And don't bother us! -Ouch-" Ichigo, for one, could hardly keep his thoughts for himself, and his temper was short, just like his tolerance. But his intentions were noble. It was not for nothing, that they talk about same thing for entire day. And Orihime (little bit less aware), from whom he got a back-head slap, could not let her best friend be insulted like that. It was, at least, rude.

"Kurosaki-kun! Don't be so mean!" she scolded him, slightly angered. Deep down, they both knew if they all fall silent, it will become harder to keep things to come at bay.

And so an pointless (but with point) argument began, long and noisy enough to make Tatsuki regret saying anything. Soon, Renji, unable to resist the temptation to fight with Ichigo, joined too. Uryu face-palmed while Chad tried to calm his friends down. Normally, she would step in, step up and stood for herself, but this time, she was tired. She was so tired, tortured by the unnecessary feelings. Never asked for. She could have endured it for a while longer and then they would reach that building where the crossroad is. She would bid them farewell and turn left, they would continue straight. In the end, you always go home on your own. Last step, you make alone. Then, she would deal with "it" (try and fail, over and over) alone in empty house, as she preferred. In silence.

Now, the crossroad was a few feet ahead, and there was no sign of calming down. (Chad failed, as in many cases, unfortunately) She cast a single short unmet glance at Rukia, feeling guilty at once. For what reason/s? She did and didn't know.

"Whatever, I don't care anyway. Have a good time. See you guys tomorrow." she said in normal tone, almost a little bit acted-out, out of situation, with a slight wave of hand. Words said with no intent of being heard. A bad decision, one of too many.

Not even waiting for the response of any sort, she turned left and picked her pace a bit up. She needed to distance herself. In the end, she had things to deal with, a burden heavy on her shoulders, weight she knew she could not carry for long. Her legs are shaking, her bones are breaking. Anger burned in her blood, screaming through her veins. Why cannot she do anything? Why cannot she change anything? Sometimes, she hated life's ways too much, perhaps to the point where it was unhealthy. But you can't do anything about it. It has it's way. And it does not wait. Just, why is it so cruel? This one time, first and last, she felt love. A forbidden one. She never knew how to deal with emotions. She never knew how to deal with love. And to make matters worse, love like this? Sentences to doom from every side, cage of thorns and withered rose flowers. She cried so many times in last year, so many times she could no longer recognize herself. A temporary solution, for better or worse: put on the headphones and push the play button. Music saves.

Not for long, she felt something grab her sleeve. Headphones fell out. Turning, she was met with sight of Rukia, who was now trying to regain her breath. Her eyes were pained, sadness written all over them. She could see tears on the borderline. It broke her. How did she get here? She must have ran after her. Somehow, it was seen coming.

"Hey... I have to ask you something. Please reply honestly." her voice was a mere whisper.

"As if I ever lied to you." athletic girl commented, in spite of the pain she felt. If keeping silent equals lying, then this was the first one spoken.

"Will you miss me?" it came out straight forward. Unlike any sword she faced before, any that she deflected, any that cut her, this ripped her apart, leaving only shreds. "I know that you won't be there, when time comes for us to say goodbye. I just wanted to know, was there something wrong I have done to you? I never meant to, and if I did... Can you forgive me?" it was clear that this was the parting, things had to be set straight.

Tatsuki let out a chuckle, so fake that it hurt them both.

"I won't miss you. Will it make any difference? Will it make you stay? No. And no, I won't miss you." smaller girl's gaze dropped down to her shoes as she received given answer. Many things were clear now. One of them, the most important one, was that there was no use of trying or hoping further. "I have nothing to forgive you. And don't even bother. We were, after all, just... Bypassers." why was she telling this? It was out of context in every possible way. She only knew she had need to say it.

"Yeah. You are right." Rukia concluded. Few tears, which she unsuccessfully tried to hide, rolled down her slightly red cheeks, yet dark stains on her almost white face. Everything is paling. "Well... Sayonara. It was nice... To pass you by." she said with broken smile, turning away from taller girl as fast as she could. It was the end.

"Yeah, nice to pass you by too." Tatsuki said, more to no one. She then turned, and went away, leaving everything that was worthy to live for behind. Red string in which remains of her hearth were tangled choked her, and it became clear that she choose her end, or rather, that her end choose her. Everything was now, just a matter of time.

Everything was paling, fading away to white. A short, bitter and lethal taste of _bleach_.

* * *

* Bruce, as in Bruce Lee. Ichigo's bad humor.

 _A/N: Thank you for your time! It has been a while... :( I have so little free time, even less for writing, and I am sooooooorry! I'll try to keep up as much as I can! And my Inari Kon Kon fic is still in progress, it is not forgotten. And yeah, RUKIA X TATSUKI ALL THE WAY. It will be more of this, rest assured! With happy endings! :DD_

 _~Rukia and Tatsuki is love~_


End file.
